An OC at Beacon Academy
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: This story will be a small collection of one-shots about my OC Sarcelle Ultrices and his life at Beacon from just before the start of the show through the Fall of Beacon. The chapters will vary significantly in length, and some of them are stories from challenges on the RWBY Amino. Hight rating for swearing and gore in future chapters. [RWBY Amino Challange] [UPDATED WHEN ABLE]
1. New Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: This story was written for a challenge on the RWBY Amino; 'have an OC meeting a canon character.' OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy strolled lazily around the well-kept grounds of his school, enjoying the afternoon sun, and crisp fall air, when a sudden wind cut through Ozpin's thin coat, sending a chill up his spine, he decided to head back inside when a sneeze caught his attention.

'Odd almost everyone should be in class or at a meeting,' he thought, scanning the area.

He found the source of the sneeze, it had come from a tall man in a black coat, he was carrying a brown briefcase as he walked towards the school entryway, the stranger caught sight of him staring and waived, Ozpin moved to meet the man's path, and when he was close enough Ozpin said, "good morning."

"Good morning," the man greeted in return, "I vasn't expecting a velcoming committee," he added smiling.

Ozpin was confused at first, "oh my," he said, "you must be Sarcelle Ultrices, the new language teacher! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," he said extending his hand, "I'm Professor Ozpin, welcome to Beacon."

The smile disappeared from Sarcelle face as he hesitantly accepted it, "it's a pleasure," he said taking his hand back, before adding. "I had the opportunity for an earlier flight from Vacuo and couldn't vait to leave that sunlit hell," he explained, "and as I am early, I thought I vould come and familiarize myself with your school, before my first class."

"Well then allow me to be your guide," Ozpin offered, as another sharp breeze had them both shivering, "but perhaps we should start indoors," he added.

"That vould be most velcome," Sarcelle agreed, pulling his coat tighter.

"Do you like tea?"

"Vhat is it with you people and..."

Their voices cut off as they entered the school leaving the Fall world behind...

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: 221b* - Can anyone tell me this reference?

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

Team RWBY rushed from their room upon the realization of the time, Ruby and Weiss parted ways with Yang and Blake and made their way to class 221b*. They crashed through the door just as the bell rang.

"Glad you both could join us," a tall man in a teal and black suit said, "please take your seats, and lets began," he added adjusting his sunglasses.

"Whys he wearing sunglasses inside?" Ruby leaned over to ask Weiss as they sat down.

"Quite you dolt," Weiss retorted.

"Good morning everyone I am happy to see you survived yesterday's induction," the teacher chuckled removing his jacket. "I am you language teacher Mr. Ultrices. Today vill be nice and easy, I vill be going over the warious thing you will need to bring from now and some expectations I have of you," he continued.

"But first attendance, raise your hand vhen I call your name," Ultrices said picking up a clipboard.

Ten minutes later roll call was done, "now take out your notepads."

* * *

The bell had rung indicating the end of class, Ruby and Weiss rise to leave when they are called, "Miss. Veiss, Miss. Ruby," Ultices ushered them to his desk.

"I am happy you both made it today on time, but it vas a close call, I vill let it slide as it is the first day. From now if you two are not in class at least five minutes before the bell I vill mark you both as tardy," he told them, "this rule applies to everyone, you two just happen to be the first to hear it," he added.

"Of course Mr. Ultrices," they said in sync, Ruby's face flushed with embarrassment and Weiss with anger.

"I didn't vant to call you two out in front of the class and make them think I put this rule in place because of you," he told them with a wink, "now off with you two."

* * *

Two more classes came and went, and the lunch bell rang team RWBY reunited to discuss their day so far, team JNRP joind them as well.

"Then Professor Peach sent him to the office," Yang finished her tale of the last class.

"I liked professor Peach, she's nice," Nora added.

"I have her next period," Weiss said, "I'm looking forward to her class."

"Ren and I have Mr. Ultices next," Jaune told the table.

"I hated Mr. Ultrices, he yelled at us for not showing up before the bell," Weiss complained, "we arrived just as it rang."

"He still had a point, Weiss," Ruby said.

"I don't care we were there on time; I didn't need to be yelled at."

Before they could delve deeper into this conversation, a fire alarm went off, "oh come on," Yang groned.

The cafeteria emptied into the courtyard as did the school, "this is the worst first day," Weiss continued to whine.

"Hey it could be worse," Nora chimed in; a crack of thunder rung out above them.

"You should know not to say something like that," Ren said to her.

"Ya, I know."

The snap of lightning drowned out Weiss's groans of frustration.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices


	3. Figures

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

The familiar buzz of the intercom coming alive drew Sarcelle from the stack of paperwork he was working on in his classroom.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater," the assistant headmistress ordered.

Sarcelle sighed leaning back in his chair, he threw his pen down and clasped his hands behind his head, "vhy did Iwolunteer for this?" he asked himself before grabbing up the knapsack under his desk and heading out of the room.

* * *

When Sarcelle arrived he skirted around the large group of students many waved greetings as he went by; he found a secluded corner where he could keep his back to the wall and watch those around him. Glynda Goodwitch stepped up on the stage as Sarcelle removed the thick tinted goggles blocking his vision.

"Quiet! Quiet, Please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin," Glynda said to the gathered students.

Ozpin stepped up to the microphone, flakes of gold shimmer through Sarcelle eyes as he activated his semblance.

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin started, "Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself," he continued.

Sarcelle listened with little interest; instead, he scanned the youth before him a wave of small figures appeared either on a shoulder or head of everyone. The vast majority of them looked the same, bright yellow for excitement or baby blue for boredom. He was slightly surprised to see a number of figures with horns, ' _have to keep an eye on those_ ,' he thought, but when he caught sight of one Ruby Rose his breathing stopped for a moment.

"Silver…" Sar muttered he had only seen a silver figure once before, back in his school day, "girl in the vhite cape…" he shook his head pushing the memories away and tuning back into Ozpin's speech.

"...Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it." Ozpin said, Sarcelle looked up and nearly fell back at another surprise, "As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished walking off stage.

Sar stared wide-eyed at the empty space, ' _two figures!? Vhat the hell is going on?_ ' he asked himself quickly replacing his goggles, done with the shocks of the day.

Team CRDL walked up to him not long after, giving him a much-needed distraction from his thoughts.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle


	4. Expelled?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Sar walked down the hallway arms full of books and paperwork, it was Friday, and he had assignments to grade and the following week's lesson plan to make.

He passed a Faunus student tying his shoe moments later Sar could hear snickering coming from one of the darkened entryways of a classroom, he ignored it and continued.

That was a mistake.

Sar's foot caught something, and he fell, his years of training and field work, allowed him to twist and land on his back keeping his papers in his arms through a few did manage to escape.

Gasps echoed around him before the sound of footfall retreated from his position, Sar laid on the ground his back pulsed with pain as the Faunus student rushed to his side.

"Mr. Ultrices are you alright?" he asked taking the paperwork from the man.

"I'll be fine younging," Sar said sitting up after his arms where free, though a sickening pop had him flat on the ground again, "I take that back, vould you call the nurse please."

"Of course."

Half an hour later Sar was on a stretcher on his way to the nurse's office, more than a dozen students and teachers including Ozpin and Glynda hovered around in the hallway. The headmaster was asking the student questions.

"I was fixing my shoe, so I didn't see him fall, I heard the impact and caught sight of a guy with orange hair rounding the corner further up the hall," the student explained, "I've seen the guy around the cafeteria, but don't know his name."

"That's quite alright," Ozpin said, "thank you for helping Mr. Ultrices."

"Of course," he beamed.

"On Monday I would like for you keep an eye out for the student you saw today and inform Professor Goodwitch the moment you see him," Ozpin ordered.

"Can do Professor Ozpin."

With that, the hall emptied and the weekend began.

* * *

The weekend crawled slowly by for Sar as he was stuck in the nurse's office for the two days, Bonnabel 'Bon' Periwinkle the young man who had helped him had brought him his paperwork and offered to be Sar's assistant well he was laid up.

Come Monday Sar was back in class with strict instruction to take it easy, after aggravating the slipped disk from an old injury and a mild concussion from his landing. Bon was allowed by Ozpin to continue to help him. During fourth period lunch, he spotted the transgressor from the week previous and as instructed contacted Glynda.

Cardin was less than thrilled but had an inkling he was caught when he was called into the Headmasters office, Ozpin, Glynda, Sar, and Bon were all there when he arrived.

The usual speech about how wrong his action was and how he was to be expelled and if he had any accomplices was what Cardin had to sit through, but at the end, he was surprised when Sar came to his defense and offered a compromise as he didn't want to see Cardin kicked out.

"He's a good kid at heart, Ozpin, I know being dismissed would not be the best course of action," Sar stated, "how about this, each weekend for the rest of the year I take him under my wing, teach him some life skills and whatnot."

Ozpin and Glynda shared a look, before he drew in a breath, "I find this solution acceptable, but it will ultimately be up to you, Mr. Winchester," he said looking to the young man.

"I'll do it," Cardin agreed.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices.

Note 2: Cardin all, but disappeared during Vol. 3 so I set something up for why.


	5. Cabin P1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"This SUCK!" Cardin shouted kicking a rock; it flew into a tree embedding itself in the bark.

"Young man, if you channeled that much energy into your studies, instead of stupid pranks. You vould not be out here with me," Sarcelle said tossing a backpack over to him.

Cardin caught it; he muttered under his breath as he put it on.

"Quit your complaining, you brought this on yourself," Sar ordered walking to the forest edge.

Cardin followed the sound of the airship disappeared as the ship took off, "Mr. Utalcies way are we out here?"

"You are to be my bodyguard as I study the local flora for today," Sar told him, "tomorrow I vill be showing you how to survive within these woods along vith other life skills."

"That sounds fun, my mom would take me out to our backyard and do that sort of thing when I was a kid," Cardin said.

"Vhat a nice memory," Sar smiled at the young man, "did your father ever join you?"

"He wasn't in the picture much, always working," Cardin said walking away from the teacher, 'why the hell did I say that?' he asked to himself.

"My apologies," Sar told him, following after.

They walked through the forest for the rest of the day, Sar was making small talk with the student it was slow going at first, but he beamed with joy as Cardin started to respond; before nightfall, Sar led them to a small cabin.

"Whoa, that is kind of creepy," Cardin shattered as Sar walked up to the landing.

"Oh you think this is bad, you should you see the ruins in Wacuo," Sar told him taking a key out and opening the door.

"This place belongs to you?"

"No, no it belongs to my old teammate, and friend Owen," Sar said walking in, "come on in, nightfall here brings more than Grimm."

Cardin rushed inside and closed the door, the cabin was dark, and Cardin could barely make out the teacher rummaging through his backpack. Sar withdrew a lantern and turned it on bathing the small entryway in a pale light.

"Now there is vood by the back door; I'm going to get it. I vant you to take this lamp and our bags into the den and remove the ash from the hearth," Sar told him, "my brother was here a few months ago, and he never cleans it out before he leaves."

With that Sar ventured down the small hall, Cardin looked to the doorway next to the stairs and walked into the den. Binging the lamp over to the fireplace, Cardin could see that it was bare of any dust or ash, 'well that was easy,' he said to himself dropping the bags and looking around the room.

The distant cry of some animal echoed from beyond the front wall making Cardin jump still on edge, Sar walked in humming to himself, "I see you heard it," Sar asked when he saw the panicked look on the students face.

"What was that? It sounded like a Grimm, but it was wrong."

"A local spices of bird call a Lyrebird, it can imitate almost any noise it hears," Sar explained, "time to get the fire ready."

"I've never heard of a creature like that."

"We will be hearing it all night, its mating season."

Cardin cringed at the thought of having to hear such a dreadful sound, come nightfall it became much worse, between the bird and Sarcelle's snoring Cardin barely slept.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices.


	6. Cabin P2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

Cardin didn't sleep at all that night; instead, he lay on his back, studying the ceiling trying to block out the bird calls from outside and the snoring from within. As dawn approached, the sounds started to quiet down making Cardin drowsy, his teacher though had other ideas as he found his blanket being pulled from his grasp, "come time to raise, the first night is the vorst," Sar said, "but today is jam-packed vith stuff to do, so tonight you'll sleep like a baby."

"You're a teacher; can you really being doing this?" Cardin complained.

"Lad, you are 18 years old; this is not preparatory, this is a huntsman academy, " Sar said, "you need to learn things are not the vay they vere."

With that Sar walked from the den to the back of the cabin, Cardin debated curling back into his sleeping bag, but he decided against it. Cardin followed the hall to the end of the cabin.

Sar was pulling some jars from the cabinets, when the boy walked in, "so the plan for today is hiking up about half vay the mounting there is a clearing then vith an exotic spread of flora. I haven't been back in years, so I'm excited to see vhat is there now."

With that Sar tossed one of the jars to Cardin who caught it, "eat up, ve vill be leaving in twenty minutes."

"What is it?"

"No clue, Owen asked ve eat it up this veekend."

* * *

The noon sun beat down hard, making both men sweat, "how much further?" Cardin asked, pulling his mace from another Grimm.

"Not far now, ve crest this hill and ve'll be overlooking the clearing," Sar said pulling ahead.

Cardin trudged up after the teacher, Sar had made it to the top before dropping to the ground motioning for Cardin to do the same. Taking another peek over the hill, Sar crawled his way to the student, "ve need to move as quietly and quickly as ve can," he whispered.

Once at a safe distance, Sar broke out into a run, Cardin hot on his heels; soon the cabin came into focus then and only then did Sar slow down. Inside Cardin threw his bag down and laid on the floor panting, well Sar bolted the door and blinds.

"Mr. Ultrices, what happened?"

"Grimm vorshippers," the man said simply.

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't think too hard on it, no one saw us and ve leave tomorrow before nightfall. Ve vill be safe here, but no going outside until the plane arrives."

The pair did just that staying inside the cabin for the remainder of the afternoon, Cardin turned in early and was sound asleep when he awoke with a hand over his mouth, "silent," Sar whispered removing his hand.

As Cardin entirely pulled from slumber he could hear the sound of footfall coming from the front porch, Sar leaned in closer, Cardin noticed the man didn't have his ever-present sunglasses on and that his eyes seemed to glow.

"Three people are moving around the cabin right now," he whispered, "none have ill intent, only curiosity, so no noise and they vill leave soon."

And the did, allowing Sar to let Cardin fall back asleep; another day came and went Sar kept his glasses off and scanned the perimeter of the cabin all morning and most of the afternoon. Once the plane arrived, they hurried to board.

"So...are we coming back here next weekend?" Cardin asked.

"No."

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices


	7. Substitute

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora stood with several other students in the combat gym, waiting for Professor Goodwitch to arrive.

"It's never good when a teacher is late," Pyrrha said, twirling her spear.

"Oooo, I hope she gets here soon," Ruby bubbled, "she was going to take us to the Emerald Forest for some hands-on training this afternoon."

"I know I'm so excited," Nora beamed.

"Yang was SO jealous, when you told her," Blake added from her spot on the floor.

The chatter of the gathered students died as the class doors were thrown open and in walked not Glynda Goodwitch but the language arts teacher.

"Mr. Ultrices, what are you doing here?" someone asked.

The group as a whole watched the man coming closer, he was void of his usual attire and carrying weapons, "are you...teaching the class today?" another student asked.

"Of course, Goodwitch is indisposed for the time being so I...wolunteered to fill in," Sar said, bringing up a clipboard.

"Is it me or are his eyes glowing?" Blake whispered to the other girls.

"I think your right," Nora agreed.

"He's warning a jumpsuit," Ruby muttered stifling a giggle.

"Maybe it's his semblance," Pyrrha posed to Blake, "could be his combat gear?"

"Do you lady's have something you vould like to share vith the class?" Sat questioned looking at the four girls.

They jumped a bit at the sudden voice, "um, well sir we thought it was weird that you don't have your glasses…" Ruby said

"Right," Sar said, turning back to the class, "alright listen one and all, for those of you vho don't know me I am Mr. Ultrices. Ve vill be heading out into Emerald Forest to do some hands-on training, vhat I expect for you to do is keep each other safe, but this vill be an individual test. The goal: to fight a Grimm on your own.

A bubble of voices rose up at that, "we have teams why do we need to know how to fight a Grimm on our own?" someone asked those around the student groaned and one smacked him across the back of the head.

"Young one," Sar said tucking the chipboard under his arm, "being able to defend against a Grimm by yourself is important. Say a teammate is injured, or you are separated or any number of things that leave you at the mercy of a Grimm; to hold your own against such a beast is to allow for you and/or others the chance to survive."

The student shuffled their feet, "that...um...that makes sense," he said.

"Alright then, everyone to the airfield," Sar yelled, waving the group of almost thirty students to follow him.

Ruby practically ran after Sar skipping as she went, Nora hot on her heels, "those two enjoy fighting," Pyrrha said.

"Ruby likes showing off Crescent Rose," Blake said.

* * *

The sun was high above the forest as the group sat in the shade drinking and munching on there lunch, Sar studied them most had done quite well, he made a note of the ones who still needed work. A rustle behind him was the first indicator something was there; the next was the students jumping up.

"Mr. Ultrices, LOOK OUT!"

Sar already dropped his clipboard before the first voice reached him, withdrawing his tonfa he switched it to his left hand in time to block the swipe of the Ursa Grimm. Spinning his grip, he brought the blade arcing through the Ursa's paw making it roar allowing for Sar to twist away from the Grimm; he dropped low as he switched the tonfa back to his right hand and drew his pistol with his left.

He popped off some rounds before propelling himself towards the beast; the rounds had pushed the Grimm off balance making it easier for Sar to get in close and slice at the chest with his tonfa before lodging the muzzle of his gun in the wound and firing again. Flames erupted from the wonder as Sar jumped back.

The Grimm fell disintegrating as it did, Sar Kept his gun trained on the creature as it vanished once completely gone he sheathed his weapons, and retrieved his clipboard.

"Lunch break is over, back to vork everyone," he said.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note: I own the OC Sarcelle Ultrices


	8. Camcorder

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

Nora sat in the front office of Beacon Academy, she had 'volunteered' to help out after the massive food fight her team, and team Rwby had in the cafeteria yesterday, she was tasked with cleaning out the closet, the school used as a lost and found. As Nora moved one of the boxes she heard something fall behind the shelving unit, after digging it out, she found it to be a camera.

"Whoa how long has this been here," she mused, looking the device over; she tried turning it on, but it was dead, "I wonder if it still works?" A smirk formed on the girl's lip, before tucking the camera into her pocket.

Later that night after class and charging the device, Nora pulled it out and showed the others, "where did you get that?" Jaune asked, flopping onto the bed beside the girl.

"I found it today in Lost and Found."

"Nora, someone could be looking for it, and if you took it, then they can't find it," Rin said from his bed next to hers.

"I know, I'll put it back, I want to see what's on it thought first," the huntress laughed.

"As long as you put it back, I can't see the harm," Pyrrha added.

"Okay, I synced it with everyone's scroll, so we can all watched it without having to be on top of each other," Jaune said.

Once everyone was settled, Nora pushed play.

* * *

[Click beep beep]

 _"Hey, how do I tell if it's on?" A voice asks._

 _"There is a red light if it's on then so is the camera," another answered along with the sound of shuffling papers._

 _"I know that, but the little screen is black..."_

 _"Hand it here," the second voice said, "Vhat the...you left the lens cap on, dodo brain."_

"That sounded like Mr. Ultrices," Rin said, he was promptly shushed.

[Snap, the black image is replaced by the face of a young man with sunglasses.]

"Rin was right," Jaune whispered.

 _"They're all fixed," he stated, tossing it to another young man who was grinning ear to ear._

 _"Sweet, thanks bro," he stated holding the camera above his head, as he started talking, "hello Remnant Aliquam here, nice to meet ya, not that we haven't before I live here after all. So I got a new camera and am super excited here goes," the camera pans around back to the man with glasses, he is reading a newspaper, "this is my little brother Sarcelle..."_

 _"I'm older by 40 minutes, thank you."_

 _"I was still bigger than you till we were 13, either way, this is Sar he likes books and paper things, he's a weirdo. That's what a scroll is for, bro, get with the times."_

 _"This is the Times, and I'll shove it vhere the sun doesn't shine."_

 _"Whoa, okay I get it, I'm out," the camera is back on Aliquam, "well world let's go find someone else, this one's a real crab apple."_

 _"Owen's in the computer lab and Miamore's sparing right now. Choose visely," Sar calls out as Aliquam exits the dorm room._

 _"Owen's a safer bet, haha, tally-ho," it was a twenty-minute walk to the lab, along the way he shanghaied a friend into helping him on this prank._

 _"Okay," Aliquam whispered, moving the camera over to a short scruffy-looking guy "this is my buddy Cal from team RRND."_

 _"Yo"_

 _"He's going to help me get my team's resident bookworm," Aliquam said, keeping Cal in the frame._

 _"Oh ya, got some glitter leftover from when I glitter bombed my sister's room for her sleepover last week, she's still finding pockets of the stuff," he laughed._

 _"Shush man, he'll hear us, so this is how it's going down, first take the camera," Aliquam hands it to his friend, and it focuses in on him again. "Cal's going to distract Owen then ill run up rip his hat off and dump this bucket of glitter..." he shows it to the camera, "over his head then run like mad, let's go."_

[The prank goes just the way Aliquam described.]

 _"You fribble, milksop, spoony,_ [these are real old-time insults] _little...get back here," Owen shouted, his voice getting quieter as the two laughing guys ran down the hall the camera bouncing around before settling on the stone floor._

 _"Man, he needs to use insults that make sense, okay onto Miamore..."_

 _"Hell no, I want to live your on your own bro, good luck," Cal said shoving the camera into Aliquam's hands before dashing off._

 _"Dam, there goes my prank buddy, oh well," he brings the camera up to face him, "looks like it's just you and me, hum, only got a little juice left better make this quick. Sar said she was in the sparring room, what to do, what to...oh boy, I got a good idea," he snickered, "I'm a going to turn ya off well I get everything ready. I would say wish me luck, but there's no one watching right now, later."_

[The screen goes black for a moment before it flicks back on this time to the face of a woman.]

 _"Hello Aliquam's camcorder, Miamore here to leave a reminder to your owner why it's a BAD idea to pull pranks. Especially on his teammates," she pans over to said owner who was tied to a chair, and out cold with a sharpie mustache and thick eyebrows, a grinning Owen and Sarcelle stood behind him._

 _"We were going to put him in a pink nightgown or something, but I couldn't track anything down. Now, Al, I would have just left you as is, but Owen told me what you did, so we're going to string you up on the roof upside down and leave you there for the night, maybe next time you mess with Owen's beanie or my Halberd, you'll think twice._

[Beep, beep]

 _"Dam, I was hoping to leave this out to record Al's reaction, but he killed the battery. Alright Team KASO any final words?" she asked._

 _"I have a spare camera," Owen started with a smirk._

 _"Nice, Sar?"_

 _"No comment, he has too much blackmail material on me."_

 _"You're no fun, then we'll..."_

[The screen goes black.]

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious," Nora practically yelled, rolling onto the floor.

"I have to agree," Pyrrha added stifling her giggles.

"I want to know what happened," Jaune said.

"Well we know who the camera belongs to, maybe we can ask?" Rin posed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nora beamed, "I have Mr. Ultrices first, I can ask then," with that the group split and went to bed.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_********

* * *

Note:


	9. Property Returned

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The following morning Nora bounced into class early a smile plastered on her face, a bag tucked under her arm, "good morning, Mr. Ultrices," she greeted, coming up to the messy desk.

The man glanced up at the girl, he didn't have his sunglasses on, and Nora could see that the teacher's eyes were bloodshot, "are you alright?" she asked.

"My third all-nighter," he said, picking up his sunglasses from the pile of paperwork, "I'm not 20 anymore staying up all hours of the night should be left to you youngins."

"Your not that old, Mr. Ultrices."

"Right...vell it's not like you to arrive early to class, is there something I can help you vith?"

"Nope, just wanted to give you this back," Nora said, reaching into the back and withdrawing the camcorder.

"Vhy vould I vant a...vell I'll be," Sar said, taking the device and looking it over, "I haven't seen this in years. Vhere, did you find it?" he asked.

"I was cleaning out lost and found, and boop."

"This has a charge, did you vatch the wideo?" he asked, looking at the girl over the rim of his glasses, eyes flashing from his semblance.

"Yes…" she said, the little winged figure turning a scarlet color.

A smirk played on Sar's lips as he started playing the video, "this is the one vhere my brother pranked our team," he said, "did you find my twin funny?"

"The best part was when he got caught, which leads to this. What happens after you stuck him to the roof? The video cuts off."

"I can fill you in on vhat happened, but class is starting in a few moments, if you vould like to know you can stop by after school to find out."

Nora practically jumped for joy, "yes, please."

"Alright, alright, settle down, go and take your seat," Sar ordered.

* * *

Morning classes came and went, Nora, sat with her team in the cafeteria, filling them in on what the plan is once school ended. After the final bell, the team changed before heading to the language arts wing.

They spilled into the classroom chatting, when a voice interrupted, "my vord I had not been expecting the vhole team," Sar chuckled, " take a seat, I contacted my old teammate for the second wideo, I thought you vould find it much more enjoyable than my telling."

"YES!" Nora shouted, "this is going to be so much fun," she added, rushing over to the front row of desks.

"Alright then wideo file has been slightly damaged over the years, so their vill be spots of static and missing audio," Sar explained, turning off the lights and starting the projector.

 _[Click ping ping]_

 _"Okay it's on and ready to go," a female voice said, the sound of rustling fabric could be heard through the screen was marred by lines of silver and gray with patches of black._

 _"I made a second battery pack to keep it on for the night," a male voice said._

 _"Way to go cus, on to the roof."_

 _A few more frames go by full of static, voices bouncing back and forth when it clears the roof tiles of the school, and the tower come into focus._

 _"Come on, guys, I was joking, done leave me here," Al shouted, struggling against the rope, securing him to a chair that had been bolted to the roof._

 _"Oh shoot, we missed him waking up," Miamore said, training the camera on her teammate._

 _"You didn't miss much, mostly him yelling for me to untie him," Sar said, moving from where he had set up a stand for the camcorder, "oh, Bart and Port stopped by, they could hear him shouting at ground level."_

 _"And they didn't make you release him?" Miamore asked, taking the time to place the camera on the stand and potion it._

 _"Of course not, vhos anger, do you think they vould rather face your of Glynda?"_

 _"Fair point."_

 _"Hey, can you two stop yapping and please untie me," Al demanded, attempting to rock in his seat, "I'm sorry, okay, I won't prank you or Owen again, I promise."_

 _Miamore came into view, Sar not far behind._

"Wow, she is tiny," Nora commented, seeing how the woman barely came to their teacher's chest.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Sar said from behind the group, "compared to her parents and her brothers she is the third tallest in her family, she takes pride in that," he added; the teammates giggled focusing back into the video.

 _"I don't believe you, my friend," Miamor said, leaning into Al's face, "so Sar is going to check if you are sincere in your apology and promise to never prank us again, or not that will determine what happens next."_

 _Sar removed his glasses as she took a step back, "what do you have to say to Owen and me?"_

 _Al's eyes shifted between his leader and brother, taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm sorry I pranked you two."_

 _Miamore glanced sideways, "truth," Sar said._

"Not," Sar said to the video with a snort, the team looked back, "sorry."

 _"I promise I won't prank you or Owen again, please let me go."_

 _Sar covered his face, "Aliquim, I swear what is vrong vith you!?" he breathed, "my brothers an idiot. Do vith him as you please, he deserves it."_

 _"I was hoping you would say that," Miamor said, cracking her knuckles._

The camera screen cuts out, but the audio track remained, Team JNPR could hear pleading and begging along with the sound of something being dragged, "you'll see vhat…(yawns)...happened in a moment," Sar said.

Having said that, the screen became covered in static, and the audio disappeared; soon, an image came into view; a gray bar took residence towards the bottom of the scream. Ren noticed first the black marks on the boy's face; he stifled a chuckle but released it once the others saw.

"Oh my God, that is bad," Jaune giggled.

Nora flipped to the ground, laughing, holding her sides; Pyrrha leaned into Jaune, covering her mouth, attempting to stop from snorting.

There on the screen, Al sat still tied, but instead of the roof, he had been moved into the auditorium. Black sharpie covered his face, and a sock had been stuffed into his mouth. Hatred burned in his eyes as his team left him laughing as they did.

 _"Have fun with Headmaster Brown tomorrow after you miss all your classes," Miamore snorted, closing the door._

The screen cut off again this time not caused by damage, but ending, "oh man, is there a second part, Mr. Ultrices?" Nora asked, pulling herself off the floor.

The team looked to the back of the darken class; the sun setting cast long shadows, making it harder to see, but they could make out the silhouette of their teacher, "Mr. Ultrices!?" Nora sang.

A snore came from the man, "looks like he's asleep, oh well, he did say he had pulled three all-nighters," Nora said, "should we wake him up or leave him?"

"I'll wake him," Jaune said, moving up the stairs.

"Jaune wait," Pyrrha called, "he's an ex-huntsman don't…" her warning came too late.

Jaune placed his hand on the teacher's shoulder; in the same instant, Sar's eyes snapped open; Jaune could see the faintest glow coming from them even below the tinted glasses. Though the realization became quickly forgotten when the team leader found himself on the ground, his arm pinned behind him.

"By the Almighty, I am so sorry," Sar said, releasing the student and helping him up.

"It's fine, it was my fault," Jaune said, picking himself up, "Pyrrha tried to warn me."

"Still, I am taking you to the nurse's office," Sar ordered, leading Jaune out of the room, the remainder of his team close behind.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	10. E-Mail Between Friends

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own **RWBY** nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC I will be using for this story(s).

Note: OC info can be found on user profile.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Sar sat at his desk, eating lunch and grading papers when his scroll went off, knowing he shouldn't, but desperately wanting a distraction from his work, he pulled up his phone to see an email notification from his former teammate.

Opening it, Sar read the following message.

 _Greetings my dearest companion,_

 _I provided you with a video file of the 'prank' we three pulled on Al all those years ago a few days back. We where such a group of rollick children, not that Al has grown out of that phase. Well, this morning, I received an email from Miamore, and quite frankly, I found that to be much more humorous than the video. I have sent her email to you as an attachment, please enjoy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Owen_

Sar smiled to himself, he looked at the classroom door before shaking his head, "if someone walks in please don't be a student," he muttered, opening the attachment.

 _Dear Owen,_

 _Hell, I think has frozen over today, cus, well as you know I 'love' people, and that I love traveling the world, seeing the different cultures. Even when I settled in Atlas as a teacher, I loved my students through some try my patience, but most things do._

 _This morning I almost lost it! (Not that I haven't before, but well...let me explain)._

 _I was doing my morning run when I meet (more like barrelled) into the most unpleasant, stuck up, son of...sorry, sorry no one needs to hear that kind of language, least of all you dear cousin._

 _Jacques Schnee_

 _You should recognize that name, (the bastard) I'm not going to bore you with all the detail I have a class in ten anyways, know that words were exchanged, fists were balled. If not for the timely interference of one General Ironwood, the 'dainty snowbird' would have been a bloody mess if not dead and me in jail. (and why was he in the park in the first place? You'd think he'd have a private park at his home, who knows!)_

 _One of the perks of knowing James is he's strong enough to hold me back and/or talk me down if I snap, I'm delighted I took the time to get to know him back in the day it's paid off on more then one occasion._

 _Well, there goes the bell, be safe and all that, love ya lots._

 _~ You're favorite cousin,_

 _Miamore._

 _P.S. Okay, I admit I did punch him, but only once and it was in the gut, he so deserved it though, and I have no regrets, but my paycheck does!_

Sar snorted at the last line, he brought up a new message, ' _you are right, that was funny, but nowhere near where what we did to my brother,"_ he wrote.

As he sent it the door creaked open, he tossed the device on to the desk just in time.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: This and the last chapter will be the last fluff type I'll be doing. The next chapter will have more action and Team CVFY as well as the start of the Vytel tournament.


End file.
